Simple mistake?
by DigitalWing
Summary: Natsume goes to the restroom because of all the food he ate... But it's not the boy's CR... He accidentally went to the girl's CR! He gets stuck there and he needs tissue! What's next? [R&R, No flames]Rated T for bad words.


**Simple mistake? **

**By: Digitalwing **

**Summary: **It was a feast and Natsume hasn't eaten in days because of his missions. After eating a lot he needs to go to the bathroom! He then goes to the restroom... But it wasn't the boy's bathroom... He accidentally went to the girl's bathroom! He gets stuck there and he needs tissue! What will happen next?

**Genre: **Humor/ General

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I hope you like this fic. Um, read and review...

* * *

**Natsume's POV **

Damn that Persona!

He had to give me a hard mission... I didn't get to eat that much at all for the past 2 days... If it was 3, I swear I would have died. He doesn't care at all anyway... Well at least it's the festival of the Gods. (A/N: I think that's real...) There were lots of food and there was a banquet of delicious food in front of me! Arigatou, kami-sama! I need food... But I'm not the only one who's excited...

"WOW! Look at the yummy food, Hotaru!" Mikan said to her best friend who's already eating crabs..

"I can see. I'm not blind..." Hotaru said, "And I'm not deaf either, stop shouting."

"Yeah, baka... Just stuff that food in your throat and everyone's happy..." I said as I took lots of food...

"I'm not the one who has lots of food fit for a starving hog!" Mikan said,

"I haven't eaten in days, moron. I have my rights and you don't." I said smirking as I ate the chocolate cake... It was warm and soft as I swallowed the delicious food... It felt good to eat again... I began eating like crazy and fast but still have manners not like someone...

Mikan began to eat like a pig with some stains in her dress a bit... Just like a baby.

"Who's the hog now, polka-dots?" I said smirking,

"Hey! I'm hungry too, you know!"

"I didn't eat for two days and I don't eat like a pig!" I said glaring...

Before you knew it I had seconds or more... Some started watching me as I ate... fast but full of manners. I may be mean a bit but I don't eat like a low-class mutt.

"You sure eat a lot, Natsume-kun..." Mikan said,

"Shut up." I said,

"Natsume, don't eat too much..." Ruka said,

"Fine.." I said rolling my eyes...

My stomach began to hurt... Great, I need to go to the rest room...

"Err, you okay?" Ruka said,

"I-I'm fi--ne..." I said as I winced from pain a bit...

"Alright then..." Ruka said as he went to Mikan and Hotaru...

"Shit!" I said as I ran to the restroom... I tried my best to find it... I then bumped into Sumire... GREAT! Of all the people, why her?

"Natsume-kun!" Sumire said blushing trying hard not to squeal...

"What!" I said glaring at her... He needs to go...

"I-um..."

"What?"

"I lo--"

I pushed Sumire and muttered, "Move, you slut!"

Sumire was standing there confused... _'Crap, where's the bathroom!' _I quickly ran into a door... _'Good, no one there...'_ I slammed the door open and closed it immediately... He took off his pants and sat down... He glanced at the cubicle... It had no tissue!

_'CRAP! Okay... Breathe in, breathe out!'_ I thought to myself as I inhaled and exhaled quickly... The door opened as I froze... I then heard voices..

"Like- Oh my god! Did you see how cute Ruka-san was?" A perky-preppy voice squealed, "Not to mention how cool Natsume-san was!"

"KYAA!"

It's either girls or gays walking in wearing a dress...

"Sh--Shi-it..." I muttered under my breath..._ 'This is the girl's bathroom, damnit!'_ I then farted making the girls jump and squeal...

"Umm... Who are you and are you alright?" Someone said,

It's Sumire!

**Normal POV **

"I'm fine, dear... I just_-fart-_had a little bad food that's all..." Natsume said in a girlish voice.. He can't just open the door and act normal... They'll just think that he's gay or a perverted moron!

"O-kay.."

They then left the place as Natsume took his brand new cellular phone and tried to call Ruka... He'll help!

(Beep, beep, beep, beep,)

_-Ring, Ring,-_

"Hello, this is Ruka Nogi!" Ruka said,

"I-It's me, Natsume damnit!"

"Err, Natsume?"

"Is that Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said,

"Um, no..." Ruka said as he quickly went somewhere quiet... "What is it? Why aren't you here?"

"I had to do... something..."

"Huh?"

"I'm...in a sort of...fix...that I...could not get out...off... I guess..."

"I can't understand you..."

"Ruka! Uh... I need you to get tissue---!"

"Why?"

"JUST GET, DAMMIT!" Natsume said gritting his teeth..

"You're usually calm... Did something happen? Is it Persona?"

"You bet something happen! And no it's not about him!" Natsume said,

"Where will I give you the tissue?"

"Our school! --Urrghh-- Girl's bathroom!"

"WHAT! What happened?"

"I_-fart-_ ate too much I needed to go so I went to the bathroom..." Natsume said as Ruka tried not to laugh when Natsume's farted.

"Err, okay... So you went to the girl's bathroom..." Ruka said trying hard...

"Yes, now--urgh-go!" Natsume said and closed it...

Ruka ran to get some table napkin and rushed off...

"Fuck, where is he?" Natsume muttered...

The door opened again..._ 'Great! This thing is getting worse by the minute...' _

There was a knock at the door...

"Dear? Is anyone in here?"

-No response-

Natsume tried not to make a sound from his mouth and at his err-- bottom...

'I hope my fuckin' ass will shut up!' Natsume thought...

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S A DEAD BODY!" The woman shrieked...

Natsume flinched from the sudden voice... He's not dead! He's trying to be quiet so she won't suspect someone's here who is a boy who happens to be THE Natsume Hyuuga who's farting uncontrollably, who wants to deliver poop at the disgusting toilet!

"Oh lord god, I have to inform someone! I can't believe there's a dead body!" The woman said as she ran out...

"Stupid mission.." Natsume said glaring at the door...

Someone opened the door...

"Great.." Natsume said,

"Hey, Hotaru?" Mikan said, "Iinchou-kun said you are inside..."

Natsume stopped moving... It was Mikan...

"Hey? -knock, knock- You in there?" Mikan said,

"Err..." Natsume said imitating Hotaru's voice...

"You sound a bit awful, Hotaru! Are you okay?"

"Yes.. I am..." Natsume said, 'How could Ruka come in now!'

"Well good! Anyway, I haven't seen Natsume-kun at all.. I only saw him run off here... I wonder where he is..." Mikan said, "He looks weird running off like there's a fish in his pants... He's an idiot!"

"What did you say!" Natsume said,

"Hotaru? Your voice is turning boyish... You have a cold or something?"

"Yeah, I have a cold, Polk-- Mi--ikan..." Natsume said while his eye was twitching,

"Okay then _-Natsume farts-_ What the-!"

Natsume blushed a bit.. Great! He farted... And it smelled...

"H-Hotaru...? Is it because of those crabs?" Mikan said,

"Yes..."

"(Laughs a bit) this is the first time I heard you like that..." Mikan said,

"I just ate **too** much that's all..." Natsume said emphasizing a word that he regretted to do...

"Okay... I'll just go.. It's starting to smell..." Mikan said,

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry..."

The door closes... After some minutes Ruka goes in...

"Natsume!"

"Finally... Give me one..." Natsume said,

"Err... Right..." Ruka said giving one under the door..

"Unnnghhh..." (plop)

Ruka twitched...

"Rrrgghhh... (plip plop...)

Ruka flinches...

"One more..."

Ruka gives the tissue...

"Hyahhh...YES!"

Ruka then turned scarlet and said, "Y-You know -plop- you should keep it down... It's not like you're fighting with your uh..."

"Shu-unngghhh!-ut- up..." Natsume said as he tries again...

"Another one..." Ruka's left eye twitched in horror...

"Here! Thank them all!" Ruka said as he threw it to Natsume... This is the first time he saw Natsume like that... I mean some popular guy whose clam and cool poops in front of you making sounds!

"This is the last... Finally..." Natsume said as he flushed the toilet... He opened the cubicle and stretched...

"Uhmmm... How did you get in here again...?"

"Come in, Jinno-sensei.. There's a murder in here!" the woman's voice said,

" Mur..der?" Ruka said,

"Let's just go to the window!" Natsume said as they went out of the girl's bathroom... (They jumped to the window...)

"Where is it, Fujika-san?" the voice of Jinno said,

"B-But it's there sir---"

"That was close..." Ruka said,

"Let's go..." Natsume said,

Silence...

"Let's just say this didn't happen at all..." Ruka said,

"Agreed." Natsume said,

"Did you have fun there?" Ruka said,

"No. Why were you slow?"

"Having doubts to go in and Sakura-san saw me..." Ruka said,

"True..." Natsume said,

Thy walked out making a nice conversation like it didn't happen. What a weird day.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked that... I know it wasn't that nice but I wanted to make one after remembering White chicks the movie... PLEASE **REVIEW**! See? I emphasized review! Well bye then everyone...! Just click that periwinkle button at your bottom-left. 


End file.
